In the technological advancement we are experiencing in the computer industry today, fans have become one of the necessary heat dissipating components of a computer. Besides the heat dissipation requirement, a fan is designed with thin and light features to fit the computers or other 3C products, so that fans are restricted by space and volume, and even weight is a factor that must be taken into consideration for the design.
However, the conventional cooling fan must come with a stator and a rotor, wherein the rotor is a fan vane, and a general vane is comprised of an impeller and a plurality of blades installed outside the impeller, and a magnetic element is installed in the impeller and provided for having an electromagnetic induction with the stator. In addition, a shaft is installed at the center of the impeller, and a sleeve is provided for the pivotal installation, so that there is an issue of wearing between the shaft and the sleeve, which affects the service life of the product. Since most components of the conventional vane include the shaft and sleeve, therefore the structure of the fan has not been simplified to achieve the lightweight effect, and the conventional fan requires further improvements.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally designed a feasible solution to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.